You're my Puddin' Pop
by emobys
Summary: Jackie Burkhart and Steven Hyde decide to get married.


You're My Puddin' Pop

"Hey, you got my hair wet!" Jackie squealed. "And you got my Zepplin shirt wet!" Hyde replied. Jackie laughed and filled up another water balloon. Hyde had the hose, and was getting closer. "Ah!" Jackie screamed as she felt the warm water spray her. She quickly tied the red balloon and threw it at Hyde. It popped on his head, soaking his hair and face. "You're gunna pay for that!" Hyde yelled, playfully. "Yeah? We'll see about that!" Jackie smiled, throwing another balloon at Hyde. Then, the phone rang. Hyde watched as Jackie skipped to the patio, grabbed her towel, and disappeared inside the house. Hyde sat down on the grass and dried his hair. It had been 3 months after Hyde had proposed. He did it in the circle, in front of the gang. Kelso, of course, had kissed Jackie "in congratulations" and Eric had shouted "YES, I'M A SINGLE CHILD AGAIN!" only to correct himself and say "congrats, you two." Donna was excited for Jackie, and immediately hugged her. Fez had taken the news pretty well, considering it had only been a month after he and Jackie had broken up. "That was Kelso." Jackie said, bringing Hyde back to the present. "He wants to know if you and I could go to The Hub tonight with him and Brooke." "Yeah, okay." Hyde said. He liked Brooke, and thought she and Betsy brought the best out of Kelso. "Okay. We'll go at 7:30." Jackie told him. She plopped down next to him and handed him a popsicle. He scooted over next to her and kissed her head. "I love you." Hyde whispered in her ear. Jackie snuggled up to him. "I love you too, Puddin Pop."

As Hyde and Jackie pulled up to The Hub, it was clear that Kelso had told Jackie the wrong time. The parking lot was deserted, and all the lights were off. "Jesus Christ." Hyde said. Kelso was such a dumbass. Jackie got out of the car and ran up to the window. "It's closed." "Gee, Jackie, I hadn't realized that." Hyde replied, clearly annoyed. Then, all at once, the door burst open and Fez, Donna, Kelso, Brooke, and Eric spilled out. "SURPRISE" Fez shouted. "What the hell?" Hyde said. "It's your engagement party!" Donna said. "A party? For me?" Jackie squealed. "Thank you so much!" Jackie threw her arms around Donna. She let go and ran inside. "OH MY GOD! IT LOOKS BEAUTIFUL IN HERE!" Jackie shouted from inside the Hub. The gang followed her. Hyde looked around in amazement at how well the old place looked. Candles were everywhere and banners were hung up at all ends of the room reading: "Congratulations!" Fez ran behind the counter and Hyde spotted a cooler full of beers. Fez got up and ran to Hyde, holding his hands behind his back. Then, he dumped a bag of glitter all over Hyde's head. "I am going to kill you in 5, 4, 1." Fez ran to the bathroom and Hyde sprinted after him. "This is beautiful." Jackie whispered. Kelso noticed tears in her eyes. "Jackie why are you sad!" Jackie laughed. "I'm not! I'm just so happy!" Jackie replied. "Oh. Good." Kelso smiled and opened his arms for a hug. Jackie ran to him. "You can let go, now." Jackie told him. "Oh, right." Kelso let go and ruffled her hair. Then, Eric yelled "PARTY TIME!"

After several hours of drinking, talking, and celebrating, Hyde had an idea. "Jackie, we should get married." "We are, Steven. We're engaged, remember?" "No, I know. I mean tonight." Jackie was speechless for a minute, but then she answered him, "Hyde, I'd love to get married." "Tonight?" he asked. "Tonight." she repeated. "All right! They're gettin' hitched!" Kelso yelled. "I'll drive!" Donna said quickly. The gang filed out of The Hub and piled into Jackie's car. When they reached the chapel, it sunk in to Jackie that she was getting married. "Hyde, what am I going to wear? What are we going to say? Who's going to marry us?" "Chill out Jackie. It's all gunna work out." He leaned over and kissed her cheek. The gang got out of the car and went into the chapel. Hundreds of wedding dresses crowded the place. Jackie instantly ran over to a group of sparkly dresses and Hyde went to the front counter. "Hello, what can I help you with today?" the woman at the counter asked him. "I want to get married." "Sir, you realize that this isn't going to be a legal marriage. You'll need to go to the courthouse tomorrow to make it official." "Yeah, I know." Hyde replied. "Ok. Here are the forms you and your spouse will have to fill out." Hyde took the forms and a blue pen from the desk. He jotted down his signature and went to find Jackie. The minute he set his eyes on her, he was breathless. "Do I look okay?" Jackie asked him. She was wearing a poofy, white dress and she looked beautiful. "You look….perfect." Hyde replied. Jackie put her hands to her face and ran to him. She felt his warm embrace. She knew then, that she wanted to be with this man forever.

Hyde was in a black tux, waiting for Jackie. Kelso and Eric were standing beside him. Hyde stared down the aisle which was covered in red rose petals. Hyde was thinking about the first time he saw Jackie in a wedding dress. She was wearing one similar to the one he had seen earlier. She was wedding shopping with Eric when he and Donna had found the two of them in the mall. He was speechless, just as he had been earlier. He had told her she looked beautiful. It was the wedding song starting that brought Hyde back to the present. He looked at the door and saw Jackie. She was wearing the same poofy dress and a long veil. When she finally reached the alter, Hyde was sure he wanted to do this. He loved her more than anything else in this world. "Do you, Jacqueline Beulah Burkhart, take this man, Steven Hyde as your husband?" The man working as the priest at the chapel began. "I do." "Do you, Steven Hyde, take this woman, Jacqueline Beulah Burkhart, as your wife?" Hyde had to chuckle before he said, "I do."

As Hyde carried Jackie to the car, he felt like the happiest man on Earth. When they finally got home, they both changed into clean clothes and climbed into bed.

In the morning, Jackie woke up with her head on Hyde's chest. He was already up, stroking her hair. He smiled, "Hey doll." "Hi, babe." "So, I was thinking, maybe we can go to the courthouse today?" "That would be great." Jackie replied. He kissed her gently on her lips and hugged her tight, never wanting to let go.


End file.
